


to trust that someone else will catch my fall

by fallingmistinthedark



Series: Hanahaki [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: (it's Zaveid), Angst, Hanahaki Disease, If this is ooc I am so sorry, M/M, Post-Canon, blue roses, curse words, more fluff though, that is explained later in the notes, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmistinthedark/pseuds/fallingmistinthedark
Summary: The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.Mikleo didn't believe that it could happen, but it did, and he stares solemnly at the blue rose petal in his hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind, first sormik fic, so hi! second, I haven't actually played the game so it's going to probably sound sorta confusing. i hate a lot of things for not being able to get it on steam, since I don't have that and I don't have any platforms the game is on. 
> 
> title from skott - porcelain (away remix)

Mikleo hates it when he realizes how right Edna and Zaveid were about how incredibly gloomy he was after Sorey went to sleep now that he was him back. He also hates how incredibly handsome Sorey looked staring down at him with such awe after he'd caught Mikleo's own hand and hauled him back up. Sorey didn't let go of him for a while after that, and Mikleo didn't mind being wrapped up in one of Sorey's teddy bear hugs after so long. He'd also noticed the yellow-green tinge to his new much longer hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. Mikleo decided that if his long hair was complemented in the high ponytail he had it in currently, Sorey's would get double the amount of comments his ever did.

"Mikleo!" Sorey's excited voice rang throughout the ruins they were looking through on their way to Ladylake. 

"Hmm?" Mikleo called out, knowing the wind would carry his answer to his friend. The telltale fluttering in his throat made him look up, searching for a place to cough it out. 

"I win!" He declared triumphantly, voice reverberating off walls. Mikleo could tell Sorey was about to tell him all about the discovery, giving Mikleo the perfect opportunity to cough the blue petals out. "So I found this really cool statue that looks like the one we found with the gloves, but it's kind of in a different style, so maybe another, different Sheperd? Anyways, I'm placing this at the beginning of this age..." Mikleo is staring down at the blue of the petal in his hand when Sorey finishes, and now he's just waiting to see if Sorey actually heard him coughing. "Mikleo? Did you get caught in a trap again?" Sorey asked, effectively soothing his worries and prompting him to reply. 

"Never." Mikleo smirked, making his way to where he knew Sorey'd be. He'd already found the statue, but he thought he'd best leave it for Sorey to find, just to see that stupid triumphant smirk. 

It gradually got worse, and Mikleo wondered about what to do with it as they traveled to all the places Sorey hadn't seen in over 400 years. He'd read about the condition, of course, even seen Rose suffer from it, at least until Alisha was with her. He hadn't known it could hurt so much without some sort of physical pain involved. Every time Sorey smiled or laughed at something, something, and it was always a flower petal, lodged itself in his throat, but it wasn't so much painful as Sorey was. 

Lailah noticed right away, helping him to burn the flowers without Sorey ever knowing. Zaveid knew, mostly because the wind told him whenever Mikleo coughed. Edna noticed, but simply because she'd been trying to find Mikleo to tease him about something or other and had stumbled upon and unsuspecting Mikleo. She'd given him a brief glance of empathy and disdain before making a zipping motion with her fingers over her mouth and turned back around, leaving him be. 

Mikleo honestly didn't know how Sorey hadn't noticed something. Like when Mikleo's voice became strained when he was holding the coughing back, or how tense his face became, or how his eyes hardened to avoid any of his worries leaking out of them. This wasn't being oblivious. It was like he was living in a whole other world or something, while still living in the same one? Or maybe Sorey was inventing a new level of obliviousness, called the Sorey Max Levels. 

He honestly didn't know what to do, didn't know Hanahaki could actually happen to him, being a seraph, but it did, and he stares solemnly at the blue rose petal clutched gently in his hand. 

"Mikleo!" Sorey whispers right in his ear. Mikleo jumps, careful to push the petal out of Sorey's view, though it doesn't seem it did much good when Sorey says, "I already saw it." 

"I had nothing, what are talking about?" Mikleo asks, trying his very absolute best (which has **definitely** improved over the last 400+ years no matter what Edna says) to feign innocence. Sorey shakes his head, back leaning against the wall of their hut in Elysia.

"Then what's this?" Sorey says, holding out the exact same petal that he just coughed up. Mikleo sputters, looking to his left just to see if it was not that flower petal, but a different one. But it is, and there's nothing really Mikleo can do about it now.

"A blue rose petal." Mikleo murmurs, trying very hard to not make eye contact with him. Sorey purses his lip, something Mikleo sees out of the corner of his eye, and he has to resist the urge to meet Sorey's gaze. If he does though, it's all over. 

"I could tell. I meant, what's causing it?" Mikleo really, really wants to tell Sorey, but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship over this, so he stays almost quiet about the whole thing. 

"I'm in love, but they don't love me back." A human heartbeat, maybe two, before they both watch as the petal in Sorey's hand fades out, until there's nothing left. Maybe Mikleo doesn't notice it because he's too busy staring at the disappearing petal and focusing on the relief of whatever had made it's way into his throat again to notice Sorey staring down at him with shining eyes, the look he gets when he's realized something important. _Maybe,_ Sorey thinks, _I have_.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like the petal there just went away..." Sorey comments, and somehow to Mikleo it sounds just as tense as when he tries to hold in petals. 

"I... I don't know what it means." Mikleo answers honestly, not exactly meeting Sorey's eyes. _Maybe if he would,_ Sorey thinks, _this would go a lot easier_.

"Mikleo?" Sorey asks, garnering most of Mikleo's attention. He almost misses what Sorey says next, since Sorey takes so long to say it. "I love you." 

"Wha- What?" Mikleo squeaks, not quite sure he heard **that** come out of Sorey, of all people's, mouth. Sorey chuckles, rigth into Mikleo's ear too, sending trills down his spine. 

"You heard me. I love you, Mikleo." That's what convinces Mikleo he must be, somehow, dreaming, because there is no way that Sorey just said it, not once, but twice. 

"No. Nope. I fell asleep. I'm dreaming. You did not just say that." Mikleo gets up, takes a step, and his pulled back down onto the bed. 

"You idiot." Sorey's voice is right in his ear, and he'd brought his hand to cup Mikleo's cheek and that feeling is too real because he didn't know anyone could be this gentle. "Is it okay if I kiss you?" Sorey asks after a heavy moment, and Mikleo wants to laugh because that's so Sorey, but he supposes Sorey doesn't know that this is basically all he's wanted since Sorey got back. 

"Please." Mikleo breathes, and then Sorey's lips are one his, just as gentle as his hand is, but Mikleo's not fragile, and so he kisses back, harder than Sorey's but just as careful. When Sorey responds, his other hand that he'd used to keep Mikleo from running away circled his waist, keeping him close. They break apart before anyone has to breathe, because, one, both of them are seraphs, and two, it seems they're both conscious of wanting to know what the other thought.

"Was that... okay?" Sorey ventures first, resting their foreheads together. Mikleo guesses Sorey's question plus the fact that he seems like he doesn't want to go too far from Mikleo means he liked it just as much, maybe even more. 

"Mmhmmmm." Mikleo hums, closing his eyes as he listens to the sounds of the village outside. 

"Can I do that again...?" Sorey asks, looking almost exactly like a hopeful puppy when he opens his eyes again. Mikleo chuckles, nodding his head. 

"Yeah, but before you do that, I'd like to say something." Mikleo agrees, and Sorey waits, and it's about time that Sorey is the one waiting because he has over 400 years worth of waiting to make up for. 

"And...?" Sorey laughs, getting the gist of why Mikleo is taking so long. 

"I love you too." Sorey jumps up, surprising Mikleo as he pumps his fist in the air. 

"Yes! I knew it!" Sorey yells, embarrassing Mikleo to no end. _What if Natalie or Maisen walk in here?_ All of those thoughts, however, are dashed when Sorey runs to the window and yells, "You owe me, Zaveid!", followed by an actual reply from Zaveid, "MotherF***er!". Needless to say, Sorey did not get any more kisses that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Roses generally mean Miracles, Immortality, and Prosperity, all themes in this fic, and definitely present in their actual relationship post-game.


End file.
